One-Shot Shun x Alice
by DARKWOLF177
Summary: Hola soy alguien nuevo en fanfic, este es mi primer one-shot lean porfa critiquen si me falta algo pero respetuosamente disfrutenlo¡


Estaba un pelinegro de 16 años con su mejor amiga discutiendo:

-Shun porque quieres dañarme-dijo una peli naranja que corresponde al nombre de Alice

-yo no quiero dañarte te digo la verdad Klaus solo juega contigo, no lo ves el solo es tu novio para usarte-dijo Shun enojado

-¡no, no y noooooo no te creo!- grito Alice enoja –Klaus me dijo que solo estas mintiendo todo porque él fue la razón de que Fabia no saliera contigo.

-yo nunca invite a Fabia a salir solo la veo como una amiga- dijo Shun en sorprendido –no puedo creer que eres tan tonta para no darte cuenta le crees mas a el que a mi tu mejor amigo desde pequeño.

-¡YO NO SOY NINGUNA TONTA!-grito Alice – ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A OÍR DE TI NI VERTE SHUN KAZAMI, TE ODIO! –volvió a gritar las lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia y se fue corriendo (n/a: Esta tipa deja sorda ¬¬)

-maldición- dijo Shun

-pasa algo Shun- dijo Fabia que estaba atrás de el

-me asustaste- dijo Shun – Alice me odia

-no creo que te odie- dijo Fabia

-pero tu…-

-escuche todo, no fue por chismosa pase por aquí y oí mi nombre y escuche su discusión- dijo Fabia

-ya veo, Hmp, el destino me odia ¿no?-dijo Shun con tono de tristeza

-no, tenemos que aclarar esto- dijo Fabia

-porque habría de hacerlo, tan solo perdí una amistad- dijo Shun

-ella significa mucho más para ti ¿no Shun?- dijo Fabia

-pero ella-

- no ama a Klaus, ella me lo dijo-dijo Fabia

-pero-

-ya lo sabrás Shun- dijo Fabia con una sonrisa y se fue

-eso espero-dijo Shun

A la mañana siguiente en la escuela.

-Buenos días Shun- dijo Dan al recién llegado Shun

-Buenos días Dan- dijo Shun

-Shun- saludo Ace

-Ace- dijo Shun

Shun se fue a sentar se sentaba al lado de Alice pero como decidió evitarla se sentó en el último lugar ya que nadie se sentaba ahí

-qué extraño- dijo Ace

-si Shun se sienta al lado de Alice- dijo Dan

-algo paso- dijo Ace

- sea lo que sea Shun sabrá arreglarlo- dijo Dan con una gran sonrisa

-y si necesita apoyo tendrá el nuestro- dijo Ace con otra gran sonrisa

-Shun- dijo en susurro Alice

EN LA HORA DE RECESO

Todos estaban reunidos Dan, Ace, Mira, Runo, July, Ren, Fabia, Alice y Klaus todos menos Shun

-donde esta Shun- pregunto Dan

-está en la azotea dijo que quería un momento a solas- dijo Ace

-ya vuelvo Alice – dijo Klaus yéndose

-Alice tengo que hablar contigo- dijo Fabia

-tenemos- dijieron al unisonó Runo y July

-ok-dijo Alice y se fueron a un lugar apartado

-bien- dijo Alice

-es sobre Shun- dijo Runo

-y su problema contigo- dijo Fabia

-el te dijo toda la verdad- respondió july

-¿Qué?- dijo Alice- ¿como saben? – dijo Alice sorprendida

MIENTRAS TANTO CON SHUN

-¿será lo mejor evitarla?, la extraño tanto su aroma, su pelo, su dulce, bueno y agradable carácter, su hermosura incomparable- dijo Shun con tristeza la extrañaba tanto eso se veía

-valla pero si Kazami esta triste, que te puso así, tu tonta amiguita ¡JA!- dijo riendo Klaus

-¡No le digas así-dijo Shun agarrando a Klaus de la camisa- así hablas mal de tu novia, de la que supuestamente amas- grito Shun como desesperado

-tu mejor que nadie lo sabes, solo estoy jugando con ella me vengo de ti por quitarme a Fabia- dijo Klaus con una sonrisa cínica

-tú eres un maldito- dijo Shun propinándole un golpe a Klaus este solo río

-¿porque la defiendes tanto?- pregunto Klaus

-¡¿Por qué?¡, ¡PORQUE LA QUIERO, LA AMO¡- grito Shun (n/a: me he quedado sorda ¬¬)

-eres in idiota- dijo Klaus propinándole un golpe a Shun en el labio

-Shun-dijo cierta personita escondida en la puerta de la azotea

-ves Alice, todo lo que dijo Shun es cierto- dijo Fabia

-y yo no le creí-dijo Alice llorando

-Alice ¿tu amas a Shun, no?- pregunto Fabia

-si- contesto Alice

-es hora de que arreglen las cosas- dijo Fabia

-si-

-SHUN KAZAMI, olvídate de Alice ella es mía- dijo Klaus agarrando a Shun de la camisa

-ya no soy tuya- dijo Alice con voz firme

-¿Alice, que haces aquí?- pregunto Shun haciéndose el inocente

-no te hagas tonto, he escuchado todo, Shun tuvo razón todo el tiempo tu solo jugaste conmigo para vengarte de él eres un estúpido, además nunca te quise- dijo Alice con voz firme y enojada

-ya oíste Klaus bye bye- dijo Fabia

-idiotas- dijo Klaus yéndose rendido

-Alice, Fabia- dijo Shun sorprendido

-yo me tengo que ir- dijo Fabia yéndose

-Shun- dijo Alice dulcemente

-lo siento- dijo Shun para después irse pero una personita lo abrazo por detrás deteniéndolo – Alice- dijo Shun

-Shun perdóname por no creerte, por haber dudado de ti y nuestra amistad- dijo Alice con lágrimas – perdóname enserio lo lamento

-idiota- dijo Shun para voltearse y abrazarla- perdóname a mí por decirte tonta y evadirte- dijo Shun con lágrimas

-Shun- dijo Alice separándose

-hay una cosa que no entiendo Alice, ¿Por qué salías con el si no te gustaba?- pregunto Shun

- bueno- dijo Alice con nerviosismo- era para darte celos- respondió Alice con un leve sonrojo que se notaba

-¿darme celos eh?-dijo Shun con un leve sonrojo- pues que lograste tu cometido ¿Alice?- dijo Shun

-si- dijo Alice

-Te amo, Alice- dijo Shun con un fuerte sonrojo

-Shun yo también Te amo- dijo Alice dulcemente

-extrañaba esos ojos, esa voz, tu aroma, tu dulzura-dijo Shun

Los dos se iban acercándose más y más apunto de acortar su distancia y fundiéndose en un beso dulce, amoroso lleno de pasión y así estuvieron todo el día en la azotea. Fin


End file.
